


One Day

by maielalcinoe



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Crime, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maielalcinoe/pseuds/maielalcinoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: One Day</p>
    </blockquote>





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Title: One Day

Title: One Day

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Pairing: Morgan/Garcia – hints

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, otherwise they'd be makin' sweet love.

Word count: 114

"Hello Gorgeous what do you got for me?"

His voice was sweet like chocolate that had melted and was running down her throat.

Garcia couldn't help but smile, "So much," she knew he was grinning down the other end of the phone.

"Name, Leonard Iverson, age 55, no fixed address, a criminal record as long as your arm, I'm uploading it to you. Need anything else?"

He wouldn't give her the answer she wanted but that hardly mattered it was the conversation that counted.

"A night alone with you darlin'"

"You wish," she giggled.

"Who knows maybe one day you'll finally follow through on your threats."

Derek smiled, "I'll talk to you later Garcia."


End file.
